Ten Thousand
by Straight Gates
Summary: Izuku has an insane quirk, but not particularly the powerful kind.
1. Chapter 1

_We are all that is left._

 _We are all that has come._

 _We are the only ones that have come, none will join us for a very long time._

 _We are you._

 _We were not you once, but no longer. We are Izuku._

The infinite mutterings had been different today, nor had he greeted any new person into his brain. On repeat, coming from all of the voices was that they were it and they were Izuku. Unnerving as it might have seemed, Izuku was used to the unnerving. Having been to plenty of mental hospitals in his youth, he had seen some of the saddest, lowested people have been. And even though Izuku knew nothing was particularly _wrong_ with him, he could still hear them.

Everyday, every single day of his life since his fourth birthday, a new person greeted him inside his head. Sometimes they came to him politely, timid, calm, or smoothly. Others had been violent. Mad, upset, scared. They needed a haven, time to adjust. Izuku was that. Although, Izuku could count on his fingers how many times they had tried to _take over._ Those were the episodes that sent him to the hospitals, the ones where he would pace his room and yell in inflections that weren't his own.

Izuku was better now though, the truly wild ones locked away in his mind. He didn't let his mother know when something happened anymore though, because she always overreacted to the tiniest things about his quirk. So, that's why he sat through todays strange chants, never bringing it up or showing his confusion. He endured, as he always.

 _No… we endure._

Some of the voices were more common than the others, but only one talked as much as much as it did. She was the first of many, his coach, his friend, and his teacher. She just wanted to be called Nana, though she had admitted her name was Shimura Nana.

Izuku was brought to reality from his hypnotic hum of minds and voices to realize he was in the beginning of his last period, which was fine. If he was a normal kid, he would be listening in on what the teacher was saying, but once again, he wasn't normal, even by the quirked standards. He had set up a system with a few hundred of the floating voices a couple of years ago, where they would listen and then feed him information constantly. So basically, he has other people constantly telling him what certain things were, so that he didn't have to pay attention in class. He was only in middle school, but he had this entire grades, plus most of high schools and other random divisions of knowledge burned into his brain. He spent most of the time in school spaced out, talking to people who didn't exist to anyone else.

The teacher handed him an assignment, as he did with the rest of the class. Izuku could hear multiple moans or grunts coming from many a students, but he remained silent. His eyes scanned down the paper robotically, and eloquently circled every answer, and wrote down ever response he had to before slide the paper off of the top of what it had been resting on top of. It was one of his recently completely notebooks, _Hero Analysis for the Future Vol 35._ Izuku had dedicated many hours of his insane amount of free time writing down just simple things he'd notice from heroes and _certain_ people, and used that knowledge to completely write an Analysis on how to make them stronger, beat them, and how their quirk worked internally. Certainly, if he didn't have as much time though, he wouldn't be able to abuse the time he had. Most things he did subconsciously now, letting the sound of conversation going through his head propel his feet forward in the right direction whenever he went someone on foot.

"Stop looking like you're a blank slate nerd, and stop muttering." Katsuki Bakugou was once a friend, turned a foe, turned an acquaintance. They didn't have much of a bad history, just sort of complex. The twists and turns of what their lives led made them clash constantly, though Izuku never wanted it, and he was pretty sure Katsuki didn't either, but nothing could be done. They were a unbreakable duo broken. Their moms still loved each other though, so interaction with him was unavoidable, no matter how much he wished it away.

"Sorry Katsuki, rough day." Izuku responded quickly and quietly, but at least he wasn't blank facing anymore. He opened up a notebook his mom got him for _Vol 36._ He still wasn't sure about what to right in this one, as usually his notebooks had a general theme. He had at least three dedicated to All Might, two to Katsuki, and four dedicated to Underground Heroes as a whole.

 _Izuku._

 _Yourself. Where's the one that you wrote about yourself?_

The mumblings filed into agreements and questions on what happened to it. Izuku remember the one he wrote on himself, but, sadly, it was illegible. Not because it wasn't neat, most of, if not all of his writing in the past five years has been clean, but this one he didn't really get for two reasons. One, it was the one that was partially destroyed in a fit by Katsuki, coincidentally the last time he called him Kacchan. The other thing, was that he wrote it in a language he didn't know how to read. This was in the middle of a hospital visit, he should mention. He didn't want anyone to find it though, so he chucked the burned notebook off the side of a highway.

 _You know that you could've read it if you wanted to._

These moments that he could clearly hear a single voice without tuning in to his own brain weren't extremely common, but they did happen often enough compared to how many statements go under his radar. He felt every word though. Every word felt like a guitar being strum in his mind, but with all of them going at the same time as they could… it was basically a toddler spamming the strings with his fingers trying to pretend he knew how to play times about ten thousand. A true symphony of chaos.

Izuku looked down, took his marker, and wrote in the most graceful font he was capable of writing in, _Self Analysis for the Future Vol 2._ A warm feeling in his mind became apparent as the voices all synced up to inform Izuku to say that it was the end of class, right before the bell buzzed so intensely that it wrattled against the wall. Izuku didn't stand with the bell, he never did. He usually waited for the tide of of middle schoolers to pass through before he leaves, however, Katsuki also did the same, everyday. Izuku sighed and stood up after a moment, and sat on the desk instead of his chair.

Not for the first time, Katsuki walked over, hands in his pockets, expression bored. He looked Izukup and down, and then at the book in his arms.

" _Self Analysis for the Future Vol 2?_ It's been a while since you wrote one of those useless little things." He took the book out of his hands, and just held it for a moment. Izuku let him take it, he was distracted in the moment. It really had been a while. Five years maybe. The lack of response coming from Izuku was irritating Katsuki though.

"Oi, nerd. Pay attention." He waved his free hand from his pocket in front of Izuku's eyes, which weren't responding. The usually explosive boy started waving the book in front of the boys eyes as well, and it wasn't working, which started pissing him off. He stomped over to the opened window, and pointed at Izuku, the book and then the window. Nothing. Katsuki whispered under his breath.

"Goddamnit Izuku." And then he chucked the book out the window, shoved his hands in his pockets once again, and walked off grumpily into the semi empty halls, leaving Izuku alone in the room. The boy stayed out of the real world for a little longer before being forced out of his own mind by Nana, always the helpful one.

"Gah!" Izuku fell into the real world, literally. He fell onto his side, making him clutch it with a ferocity. Laid down for a few moments, cursing his clumsiness. He looked around to his back, to the empty room, to the lack of book and open window. It took about ten seconds for it to click, before he set his teeth. He was going to have a talk with Katsuki for messing with his stuff again.

Izuku started walking, but not to the door. He walked straight up to the window, and _hopped out of it._ Of course, he clinged onto the side, but Izuku casually let go and landed on the sill of the window below him, gripping the window, before dropping again. He went down two more times before he hit the ground on a roll after he chucked his bag below him before he jumped.

He came up kneeling, and panting. Izuku had done that before, mostly because it was fun, but also because it was really fast. He wasn't super athletic, but he had a little muscle on him, mostly because Nana and about three hundred and seventy five others wanted him to not be so skinny and wimpy, which was rude, but understandable. Izuku looked around for a second before grabbing his bag and looking around in the bushes for his notebook.

As he rummaged through the bushes, Katsuki walked through the front door, only just now getting out of the building. As Izuku found it, directly under a bush, he made a noise.

"GAH, what the hell are you doing here nerd!" His annoyed gaze flittered against his eyes, while Izuku's green reflected it back at him. He stumbled over his words before settling on something.

"Uh, I go to school here -OW- Katsuki stop hitting me goddamnit!" The spikey blonde growled.

"No shit you go to school here I have to see your stupid ass face everyday. Now, how did you get down here before me?" His eyebrows were scrunching together in confusion and anger. His eyes narrowed as Izuku didn't immediately answer.

"Well?" Izuku silently pointed up, up at the top floor of the school, at their classroom's open window. Katsuki was smart, so he connected the dots.

"DID YOU FUCKING JUMP OUT OF THE FUCKING WINDOW?"

"NO YOU IDIOT I WOULD NEVER. I SCALED DOWN!"

"THAT'S NOT FUCKING BETTER YOU IDIOT YOU COULD HAVE DIED"

"SO CAN YOU EVERYTIME YOU EAT BECAUSE YOU COULD JOKE THAT DOESN'T MEAN IT ISN'T UNLIKELY AS ALL HELL."

"YEAH BUT YOU NEED TO FUCKING EAT YOU DON'T NEED TO FUCKING PARKOUR DOWN THE SIDE OF A SCHOOL WITH _STAIRS!"_ Katsuki roared at Izuku, and his palms started crackling with fire sparks like pop rockets. Too bad Izuku couldn't hear him over the screaming in his head. He had a massive headache that hit him instantly with their screaming. Some of them, less than half, were yelling at him for putting himself at risk over something stupid, but most, _especially_ Nana, were yelling at Katsuki for yelling at their boy.

 _YOU LITTLE SHIT, IZUKU KICK HIS ASS!_

 _Izuku sweety he's a rough boy but all he's trying to do is say that he was worried you could get hurt, I was too._

 _IZUKU YOU WERE RECKLESS AS FUCK BUT I'M GOING TO FIGURE OUT A WAY TO KICK THIS LITTLE SHIT'S SHIT IN!_

 _Honestly you probably should be more careful this mini thrill definitely wasn't worth it._

 _BITCH IT WAS TOTALLY WORTH IT, YOU SHUT UP CHIE._

Izuku sighed.

"Fine, I won't do it anymore. Just don't throw my notebooks out you ass."

"Hmph."

Katsuki left after that, arms in pockets as Bakugou protocol required. Izuku watched him go, silent. The dull static in his ears quieter once again, but his headache was still there. Now usually his headache never lasted this long when it's caused by the voices, they ended after the sound ended. But this one was lingering after the loud party in his brain, it was almost growing…

Izuku turned and started walking home.

 _ **Line break**_

Walking under tunnels was always weird, and made him think about his quirk. It was dark, and every noise echoed around its walls. It was sort of like Izuku's brain, just, less active, and more dark. The thing about tunnels though, is that sound was amplified. So when Izuku heard the sound of squelching liquid coming straight out at him from behind, and the ominous

"Hue Hue Hue… A nice disguise!" Izuku jumped to the side into a roll.

 _VILLAIN! KILL IT IZU_

 _Call for help kiddo! Don't risk fighting him, he's too strong for you._

Nana's voice was calming in this situation, but also too much of a distraction to allow him to avoid getting sucked into this green slime creature. They kept talking.

"Grrr KID. Gimme you're body and I won't make you suffer you little shit!" The gnarled but smooth voice of the slime creature snarled out his threats, but Izuku wasn't listening. No, he was trying to calm his mind.

 _Guys! I'm trying to live here stop distracting me!_

 _You heard the Kiddo! Shut the FUCK UP._ Way to go Nana.

 _NO THIS IS EXCITING I CAN'T SHUT UP!_

 _GO FOR THE EYES!_

 _RUN!_

 _NO IT WILL JUST GO FOR SOMEONE ELSE!_

 _ **Shut the FUCK UP. I'm try to get some SLEEP.**_

Izuku froze… that voice wasn't supposed to be there. It hadn't been there in years…

The voice appeared at the absolute worst time possible, making Izuku freeze like that, cause that was the moment the slime crawled up his legs and onto his torso, pulling him into the rest of the gelatinous slimey mass, covering all his airways and restricting the movements of the green eye'd boy, slowly pulling him back into its form, with his vision fading in and out, and his other senses negated, he almost missed the extremely loud features of his person Hero, with his famous special move.

"DETROOOOIT SMAAASH!" He could feel clean air lick his skin again, the sludge villain completely blow away, leaving Izuku barely breathing on the concrete. His ears popped, and he snorted out some slime. The voices were quiet right now. Izuku's eyes shot open, and he saw the silhouette of the beefy man.

"WawaWAH? ALL MIGHT? Oh my god! Are you- can I talk to you? It's important!" Izuku's eyes felt like they were _seriously_ burning and his headache was ten times worse, but he _needed_ to ask him a question. But, All Might's expression wore thin and he looked strained.

"I'm sorry my boy but I have to leave- Goodbye and stay safe!" Izuku's eyes widened frantically, and grabbed his Heroes arms as he crouched-

 _Kiddo NO let go!_

 _This is gonna be good._

 _Shut up he might die if he doesn't let go._

-And jumped into the sky. Izuku held on for dear life, the air's arms grabbing him and trying to yank him away, but he held on, All Might started freaking out when he noticed.

"KID, WHAT-" All Might flicked his finger into the sky, knocking their course back into the earth. Izuku noticed the some sort of steam coming from his forearms, but he ignored it in favor of trying to hold on and not die. They were blown back to the earth in seconds, with All Might cradling his neck so it wouldn't snap when they landed, with a boom mind you, before letting him roll out of his arms, and onto the slightly cracked roof. All Might started sputtering more and more as more smoke started uncoiling from where it slept under his skin, spewing into a cloud that covers his entire form, but Izuku could make out a mantra coming from the man.

"Why, why, why, why, why, why, why…" Each why became more and more hoarse as it went on. Now, Izuku was _insanely_ smart for a fifteen year old, due to his partnership with his currently _creepily_ quiet voices, but Izuku could make mistakes, and assumed he was talking about what could be worth risking his life to talk to him.

"I.. don't have a physical quirk, and the psychological aspect of it is more harmful than good most of the time…" Usually voices would complain about that, but they stayed silent.

"But my… psychological quirk has a.. Side effect that has lets me intake extra information, meaning I'm basically really smart but… I just want to know if I could be a Hero with a quirk like that." Izuku looked up to the cloud of smoke as it was blown away to reveal his skeletal form.

 _Oh god… Toshi…_

Nana?

"Who is Toshi?" As soon as the words left his lips he realized that he said it aloud and that he was pretty sure he wasn't meant to say that. All Might didn't seem troubled by that, more by the bloody bile spilling out of his lips. He hacked up blood for a few moments while panting,

"Ah, well, that'd be me."

 _ **Ok i really like this concept, its based off of an aot fanfic i red once where Erin got all the voices of the dead royal family in his head and started going insane but he starts learning shit he wouldn't otherwise. Anyways, I might focus on this fanfiction for now so sorry about the other fanfic that im sort of leaving alone for now.**_

 _ **Ok so the thing is that this is my last day of summer and its late so im just getting this out, REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK**_


	2. Chapter 2

"Uh, that'd be me. Now, how would you know that, kid?" His eyes were sunken in so much that only his enthralling blue irises were visible. They were insanely bright compared to the rest of his eyes, which were all black, like a dying star in a void. Izuku couldn't tell if his whites were blacks, or it was just intense shade. Even in his gaunt form though, he was massive, in height and presence. His blue eyes were _crackling_ with energy, even without his… muscles.

The gaunt man was just staring down Izuku, and while Izuku was trying to remain calm, he was freaking out. He furiously _reached_ into his mindplex, and grabbed at whatever people he could find, and screamed into his silent mind.

 _WHAT THE HELL DO I DO._ His own voiced bounced around his own skull, usually full, for some reason quiet.

 _I don't fucking know, don't mess with him though, tell him the truth._

 _NO HE'LL PUT US BACK IN ONE OF THOSE FACILITIES. YOU KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE IN THOSE._

 _Well how the hell do we explain apparently knowing his name. Nana?_

 _…_

 _Please, Nana, what do I do._ Her response was muted compared to her normal voice, but Izuku knew what she said, not needed to "hear" it, being in his own mind after all.

 _Toshinori… I… Knew him._ That was her response, and Izuku knew she wouldn't respond again. While in his "mindplex", Izuku usually heard all the voices, so much that he would barely be able to understand what was going on, but this time.. There were just _so few_ of his many friends, and enemies, in his head. Instead of the chaotic strumming of a guitar, it was like a banjo being strum by a professional. It was rarely this quiet, the last time it was Izuku had _forced them_ to be quiet, and Izuku felt so bad he hadn't done it since. But apparently All Might, or "Toshinori", just made them go quiet.

Izuku's brain was going at a super fast pace, but he could still feel his body as a few seconds had ticked by during that entire conversation. Izuku was about to leave until one of the few voices that truly had a real echo in his head, unlike some of the normal voices, spoke up.

 _ **I can fix this situation, if you want.**_ This voice was almost inhuman, a snarl of hysterical grunts and growls, but in Izuku's normal inflections, calm and collected. And it was tempting, but there was a catch with these kinds of voices.

 _You know I won't let you have control._

 _ **You know if I take control it wont even last long enough for me to do any harm.**_

 __ _I know you can do more than just "no harm", remember what happened last time. I do._

 _ **I was a cranky baby. Now I had a nap, and I'm willing to help you out of this situation. You know you can't tell him how you know, and I can help you out. As soon as I do, you can have control back. Promise.**_

 __Honestly it was just _so_ very tempting. He knew it had been at least five seconds after All Might had asked him. Izuku felt himself starting to give in to the gnarly voice, the feeling of his eyes burning started, and felt his mind being to start tire, lulled into his own, quirk induced void. Izuku straightened.

" **Don't you remember, Toshinori? I'm really smart.** " Izuku's mind eye fluttered, like his mother was singing a lullaby straight into his brain, but he knew he couldn't indulge the voice.

Izuku's mind eye opened wide, and his inner voice screamed, along with all the quiet men and women in the massive gorge of pure people in his tiny head.

 _ **NO**_

Izuku felt his gut wrenching from the violent take back of his mind, making the tips of his fingers and toes numb to the wind on top of the building. His eyesight flickering black, and his eyes _burned._ But, Izuku _smiled,_ and _looked_ at his childhood hero.

"Sorry for calling you Toshinori, I tend to get caught up with myself, you know?" Izuku winced hard inside. Not only because of the _inside_ joke. Izuku shook his head at his own monologues.

"It just connected every dot possible and I realized that your name was Toshinori, although I don't know your first." Izuku rubbed his head. "Sorry for grabbing on I had a moment."

"A moment?" His eyebrow quirked up.

"Yeah."

"Don't do it again if you don't want to die." It sounded sarcastic, but it was actual advice. Izuku does realize that he could've died, and now that his senses are coming back to him, his wit and mind are too.

"Well, if I'm going to be a hero, I'll have to do things that would risk my life. And it'll be completely worth it to see one more person saved from suffering." Looking away, Izuku tried blinking back the pain in his eyes, but it stayed. His eyes were _burning,_ but Izuku could take the pain.

Izuku locked back with the mans strong eyes. Izuku quirked his head to the side.

"Do you think I could be a good hero, All Might?"

 _ **Toshinori.**_

Looking into the eyes of the small boy in front of him, and he was enthralled with what he saw. The boy himself a twig, but he wasn't too skinny, but his _eyes_. They were big and deep and Toshinori could easily get lost in their pure _vastness_. He kept feeling waves of _something_ splash against his mind as he maintained eye contact with this crazy kid. But… the longer All Might looked at him, the more All Might felt something flicker inside him that he hadn't in a very long time.

 _Hope._ The feeling that was flickering when he looked at him was _hope._ Yagi Toshinori smiled.

 _ **Midoriya**_

"Kid, for you, I don't think it'll take too much to be a better hero than me." Now, when Izuku heard this, he stopped.

 _Oh shit kid, you just might hit the big game!_

 _Oh wow sweety you're soooo going to prove him right._

 _ **…**_

 __ _You're damn right Toshi, my boy is going to beat even you._ Nana's voice seemed fragile, but it was back, and Izuku loved the belief she put in him. Izuku's face broke out into a grin.

"I'll be damned to try." It felt so good to have his approval, and he felt the sighing of all the voices. Their mummerings revverated in his head, all approving and bathing him in compliments.

 _Kid, we're going places._

 _You're going to soo be the best, without me though you might notl_

 _Shut up Kei, nobody needs your sass, Izuku will be great without him._

 _Izuku is already great, Nana._

"Thank you so mu-"

A piercing shriek of metal ripping far off blew up his eardrums, and a slight gust kissed his face. His eyes were assaulted with massive amounts of smokes, and the sight of a crashing building, and both All Might and Izuku both immediately looked toward it, with All Might reaching towards his pocket, where the bottle was supposed to be. But All Might's hand never touched the bottle.

The bottle was gone.

"DAMN IT!" Toshinori screeched, his body producing the same steam that unmade him from his godlike strength, but he didn't change. His once muscular body remained unmuscular, still skinny as one with his size could be. He may not be as muscular, but he was still a hero, and a concerned citizen, so instantly open hearing and seeing the massive explosion, he was off down the stairs of the squat building they were standing upon, leaving Izuku alone, with only a simple, "Call me Yagi, later kid!" And Izuku was alone.

That _must've_ been the slime villain. Every sense, every voice, even bit of his mind told him no matter what, that must've been the slime creature. Plus, as he did the numbers in his head, he realized that it probably was regardless of his gut feeling. Major villain fights were not everyday, fights were, but not ones that exploded entire buildings. The slime villain itself wasn't able to, or didn't seem able to blow up buildings, but he was trying to "possess" Izuku, so it wouldn't be a stretch to say he found his target with someone who can make things go boom.

 _Oh my god._

 _That bitch._

"KATSUKI!" Izuku was already running to the edge of the roof, towards the direction of the massive explosion.

 _You remember what happened last time and how risky-_

Izuku jumped off the edge of the building.

The five foot gap was jumped by the 5'5 green hair'd boy, landing in a roll from the slight drop in height from the two buildings. Izuku pulled up and broke out into a sprint straight out across the top of the building, which was considerably smaller than the previous one, small enough that Izuku, upon reaching the edge, flipped over the side and grabbed the ledge, and easily shimmied down the windows like he had at the school, and it was only two stories so it was easy for him to just drop into a run.

 _Damn boy with a little practice you could actually be good at this kind of thing._

 _You need practice instead of just attempting this and risking things like this._

 _GO GO GO, LET'S GO SAVE KACCHAN'S ASS!_

 _Idiot we don't call him Kacchan anymore, remember?_

 _ **I wonder why.**_

 __Izuku grit his teeth as he was running, trying to push himself to get there as fast as his thin body would allow, which wasn't that fast, but he was great at avoiding people so he was weaving through the streets with easy. Today hadn't been a good day for him quirk wise. His archenemy was back whispering sweet nothings and acting like a sassy toddler, the voices were doing something weird, and a lot of the ones that were quiet earlier were now slowly going back to chanting their ominous messages. But, on the other hand, All Might. So far, he'd almost died twice, (While being around him, not counting other times.) But, nothing could compare to the look.. Izuku guess he was Yagi now. Yagi gave him when he asked about being a good hero, or what he said.

Izuku weaved between the people with ease, but it was getting thicker the closer he got. He was at least a block away, and it was like a battlefield of civilians just existing to watch something go down. He pushed past a man with weird horns, a girl with pink skin PLUS horns, metal attachments and even wings. But most of all, he had to push through spectators to a live gunning. But in this case, this gunning was most likely the slow murder of a child. Izuku seriously hoped it wasn't.

 _You got this, we'll support you from the side lines._

 _You have the best damn peanut gallery in the world, also the loudest and most annoying._

 _Kiddo, don't do anything stupid._

 _Nana, stupid is his middle name._

 _He doesn't have a middle name, Chora._

 _ **…**_

 __Izuku pushed through the thickest part of the crowd, out of breath, but he stood straight, and stared down what he _really_ had hoped he hadn't had to. He looked at the green creatures giant eye, its.. Limbs? Limbs of liquid were flailing around, blocking potential attacks, while some of the other ones gripped a certain spikey blonde middle schooler. Static blazed to life in Izuku's ears, as did the sound of wind rushing past as he started sprinting straight down the alleyway of the villain and his… friend.

 _Oh god he's doing something stupid._

 _Chora, now is NOT the time! Kiddo, INCOMING FROM TWO O'CLOCK._

Izuku jumped out of the way of the flails, his body instantly falling in line with whatever he was told by Nana, or by the other voices. The two heroes, Death Arms, Mt. Lady, and even Kamui Woods, were done screaming after him as they gazed semi dumbstruck at this skinny kid easily sliding through the slime. To them it looked like he had some prediction quirk, so they just sort of stood there, watching Izuku try to take on him, assuming that he would take care of it if he was crazy enough to try to help, he must have something equally _crazy_ to back him up. They didn't even pay attention to the skeleton man behind them.

Izuku jumped between another tendril into a roll, and came up to his knee. Using his momentum from his role to throw his backpack at one of the monsters eyes.

 _GOOOOAAAAALLLL!_

 _Not very appropriate, Kei._

 _You made it, but we should work on your aim._

 _Chei, we need to work on everything with Izuku._

The monster screamed as it's injured eye rolled back into its body, popping out another one to see. The monster disregarded the yellow backpack, and started moving forward and screaming.

"You BASTARD CHILD do you even KNOW how long it takes for an eye to heal?" It's smooth but gnarly voice nashed together, and once again forced the trapped boy in him to raise his arms. Izuku looked at his face, and from it to the new undamaged eye and he grit his teeth.

Katsuki's face was pale, but conscious. The amount of air he had must have diminished in is brain, and he would probably pass out and eventually die if Izuku didn't do something.

 _The bastard is KILLING A CHILD, STOP THAT SHIT._

 _THAT LITTLE SHIT IS GOING TO DIE._

 _IZUKU YOU HAVE TO SAVE HIM._

 _WE HAVE TO SAVE HIM._

Izuku was going to save him, and Izuku conveyed everything he was feeling right now through his eyes, trying to burn holes in the monsters souls _through_ its eyes. He could hear everyone screaming, it was so loud, Izuku thought his ears might bleed. Izuku just kept on staring until he notices something. The monster was gurgling, and.. Shivering? Quivering was more like it. Vibrating. It's eye held contact with Izuku for a second before rolling back into its head along with it's other eye.

 _Izuku if you're going to do this do it now. NOW, WHILE HE'S DISTRACTED._

Izuku ran forward, no longer having to dodge the mutant. Izuku screamed something that he couldn't remember, and shoved his hand in the creature, and grabbed an arm of his friend, and _pulled._ It barely budged, and Izuku realized he wouldn't be able to force him out. But Izuku could use this moment to help Katsuki get some air. Izuku reached both arms in, and tore open the gelatinous mass to give some live giving air to his old friend. The change was instant, and it started off with a gasp. Katsuki's lips were moving, animated, but mute to Izuku's buzz.

 _We need a hero why aren't they doing anything?_

 _We're just a kid what the hell are they doing?_

 _We've got this, fuck them._

 _YEAH FUCK THEM. LET'S BE THE REAL HERO HERE INSTEAD._

 _Toshi-_

Many things happened at once. The voices started syncing together into a noise similar to a flatline, a single stream of high pitched sound going through his ears, like they were ringing, as he used every single energy reserve he had. His muscles burned fervorously, and it hurt a lot more than he bargained for. He needed to save his friend, no matter what it did to his muscles or how much it hurt.

 _Lift with your knees not your back Kiddo!_

 _Pull him by the chest!_

 _Don't touch the stuff it might suck you in with him._

Katsuki's lip flaps made it look like he was screaming, but then he looked dead silent, and his eyes widened.

 _ **COME ON YOU FUCKING WEAKLING!**_

 __Izuku _ **ripped**_ his friend away from the mass of gooey flesh, and threw him back, through the alleyway over his head, sending him flying over three feet behind him. Izuku was pushed by his own hysterical strength back, but he was able to kick off the wall before the creature screamed and started trying to grab at him again. Izuku rolled back to wear Katsuki was clutching a broken arm, which Izuku assumed was the one that the Slime Villain made him use to blow up a building, it must have back lashed into his joints. However he had one good arm left.

Izuku still couldn't hear over the constant ringing and screaming, but he called out to his fallen and confused friend.

"BLAST THIS BASTARD AWAY KACCHAN." Fire _blazed_ into Katsuki Bakugou's eyes as his eyes met Izuku's. Now, Izuku could hear, but he could almost feel in his soul what Bakugou must have said.

"THEN LEMME LET HER _RIP_ AND _MOVE!"_ Izuku used the unstoppable power of will and adrenaline, plus a little practice from his stunts, to literally do a _flip_ over Kacchan and landing behind him before crouching behind his explosive immune friend while he let _loose a bigger explosion_ than the one that _blew up a building._

 _ **KRAKAKABOOOM**_

The interrogation was short, but the hospital ride was longer. Katsuki was smiling like a mad man, even with his two _severely_ broken arms, coupled with minorly burned arms. And Izuku was smiling with them. Besides the fact that they were injured, and were about this close *pinches fingers* to being arrested, and that they had worked together to kill a man, they had never been closer. Izuku still couldn't hear well, but the screaming and flatlining in his brain had gone down enough to make out certain things, just enough to have a semi functioning conversation with a Katsuki in an arm brace, nay, two arm braces.

"You know what you mother fucker? I think I just might read one of your shitty books." That was one of the highlights of the conversation, in between the sirens going off from the ambulance van they're in. They were seperated after they got there, Izuku was simply lead to a physical test ward to make sure he wasn't seriously hurt and and Katsuki was carted off for the ER. Izuku didn't mention to the physiatrist that he couldn't hear most of anything she said, so she let him go on his own, which Izuku took advantage of to just take a rest on top of the roof.

He gazed at the sunset, his thoughts fluttering throughout his day, from All Might to the fight to the chanting. Izuku sighed.

"Midoriya my boy, It is I, All Mi-" The massive hero coughed and popped immediately into his skeletal form. Blood dribbled down his lips, just barely missing his shirt.

"Just call me Yagi." Izuku's ears were slowly coming back to him, so he was able to understand what Yagi said.

"Why not Toshinori?" Izuku asked him that it wasn't really proper to call All Might Yagi when he didn't even know him that well or for that long.

"Well, I was hoping that we could get to know each other, so I thought this might be a good first step." Izuku turned towards Yagi, now fully facing him.

"What?"

"You realize that you took on a serious villain, along with another boy, on your own right? The pros on the scene didn't even go after the monster. It would do you some good to get you some skill and power in your corner." Yagi straightened before continuing.

"That being said. Izuku Midoriya,-" Yagi shifted into the muscled number one hero's form, to firmly deliver his point.

"Will you be my successor?"

 **So was this a worthy second chapter to the first one? After this i think it's gonna be a semi time skip, meeting a new character maybe? Or just show off katsuki and izuku, or even sliding in ochako into the mix, or just the general after math.**

 **REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU WANNA SEE**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, its been almost a year now. Stuff happens, i forgot about this if im going to be real, but im back now. I promise some inconsistent uploads in the future, i promise ;) Love all y'all. Put suggestions in the reviews. 3**

All of Izuku's body, mind, and soul were being tested. The infinite buzz in his ears was no more than usually, but with the pounding of blood in his skull, the sound was giving his tolerance a run for its money. But the excruciating pain in the entirety of his right side was what was truly testing him. Most of his ribs were fractured, his right leg was bruised, but the same arm was utterly shattered. The amount of raw _power_ that he just let loose in a screaming punch towards the ocean was too much for his frail mortal body.

The newly pristine, clean Dagobah beach was the only witness to this feat of strength, excluding Yagi Toshinori of course. It witnessed his first smash, his first use of his power, his first use of One for All

 _ **Four Months Till Exam Day**_

 _KID, THAT WAS AMAZING_

 _You're really something there man_

 _Holy shit our body_

 _Izuku…_

Yagi Toshinori, known as All Might in this muscular form, clapped and whistled.

"YOUNG MIDORIYA, THAT WAS AN ASTOUNDING FIRST SMAS - OUCH" The miniature human being of Recovery Girl, the one who bonked him on the head, was quite annoyed with his clapping of the mutilation of a young boy's body.

"Toshinor, your hootin' and hollering aren't helping him." The static in Izuku's brain was pure static at the moment, adrenaline being the only thing stopping him from crying, but in his daze he made out the figure of this lady who he'd only met an hour before come up to him and give him a kiss on the bicep. Instantly, his aching was relieved, but immediately replaced by an intense sense of drowsiness.

In his last moments of consciousness, he noted it felt similar to morphine, a thing he was well acquainted with in the psych wards.

All Might caught his falling, limp body as soon as he dropped, silently noting how he was quite a bit heavier than a few months ago, easily thirty pounds more.

"AH, SORRY ABOU- splahrrg" Reverting to his skinny form, Yagi sputtered out a bit of blood before wiping it away with his hands. "Sorry about that Chiyo, but you'll never understand my pride at seeing my successor's first smash, my prodigy." His eyes were burning blue with pride and hope for the future, the presence of Yagi alone, even while in this skinny mode, was intense with satisfaction of Izuku's progress.

"Prodigy? I don't really see it. Sure, he's plenty good as your successor, but prodigy might be pushing it." The smaller of the two huffed while looking at her sleeping patient, carefully leaning on Toshinori.

"I do. Not only does he unnaturally suck in lessens, he's a natural fighter and his will power has driven him to where he is now, a hero-in-training, talented athlete, and genius. He is the perfect future Symbol of Peace. Now that he has a taste of power, I can feel he'll stop at nothing to learn to use it to put some weight in his corner." Yagi was a goofball, but his voice was sage like and his eyes were far off, somewhere far away, sometime long ago.

They stood like this for a few minutes, Chiyo silently rolling over her friend's words. Soon enough however, the sun set on that day, and Yagi drove Izuku home to his mother, Recovery Girl went back to her apartment near U.A. They both now knew of what was to come four months time.

 _ **Two Months Left**_

A ripple of energy ripped out from between the extended fists of All Might and his student, being equal for only a nanosecond before the smaller of the two hands were crushed under the force of its elder.

"YOUNG MIDORIYA, ARE YOU WELL? I HEARD THAT LAST CRACK!" All Might's buff form's voice was both loud and deep, something Izuku had to become adjusted to to be able to tolerate their daily matches. If Izuku had been grinding out his workouts before, now he was slaving away to becoming stronger. All Might was equally committed to his slavery, and was rigorously pushing him to the limits everyday. Training in both combat, and his Quirk.

"I'm fine Yagi, lets keep this up, my heart's still pumping hard!" With a bit of a forced smile, he jumped straight at his childhood (and teenage) idol. One for All was growing inside him at an unnatural speed, but Izuku still couldn't grasp all of it. He figured out he could use the power in three ways, (with the help of ever loving ever helpful Nana), He could use it all in one arm-shattering punch, he could use a little and spread it around to make him superhuman, or he could use it as a sort of infinite power source on his natural abilities so that he won't get tired in the middle of a fight.

Izuku's favorite was the spread of One for All throughout his body, the one Nana taught him, but there was one little problem.

Izuku charged up and spread it around his body, a full lightbulb of his Quirk, before throwing himself at All Might with a rudimentary amount of grace.

He couldn't focus with all the voices in his head.

 _COME ON IZUKU!_

 _Oh boy, another poor start, you really need more practice._

 _YOU GOT THIS._

 _ **A waste of time.**_

 __His power was lopsided, unstable.

Just by blocking the hit, without Izuku's power being stable on both ends, All Might was able to push him away with almost zero struggle, sending him stumbling onto the floor.

 _Ooh, a knockout._

 _Shush, he's still in._

 _His hand is broken and he's too distracted to fight at 100%._

 _Shush._

Izuku, from his sitting position, flopped onto his back with a groan, cradling his arms. The static in his ears was just irritating him today, all he wanted to do was fight.

"YOUNG MIDORIYA, - you must learn to get your power leveled out. While your initial push off was fine, but the second I showed you any resistance, you crumpled. My fear is that as an intellectual, you rely too much on pure focus and analyzing your moves, when you should be able to just _do_ them. Work on memorizing the feeling of power, not on maintaining what you can gather. Now think on that while you do fifty push ups-" He paused and looked at Izuku's outstretched purple, oddly shaped hand. "-Fifty one handed pushups."

"Goddamnit"

 _He got you good bro._

 _He isn't even gonna let you see Recovery Girl first_

 _I DONT THINK THATS ENOUGH PUSHUPS_

 _Shut the hell up Kei._

After Izuku's hand was healed and his pushups were done, he left for the day, pondering what All Might said. His muttering was only barely audible on the train ride home, yet its constant presence unnerved quite a few of his neighbors, particularly a tall boy with dark blue hair.

"You! With the green curls, quite your chattering, it's distracting. I'm trying to put in some study time for Somei!" Izuku's head quirked up, a blush on his face. He had distracted himself with a new rowdy tennant, but now hearing a voice, especially a boy of his age, he felt severely embarrassed.

"Oops, sorry, erm?"

"Iida, Iida Tenya, of Somei Academy, soon to be of U.A." Izuku's eyes widened.

 _Ooooh, a rival?_

 _He's going too?_

 _Is everyone going nowadays?_

 _Their quality must be dropping._

…

"Somei?" Izuku winced at his own slightly edged tone. Somei kids were known to be uptight brats, and even though this Iida seemed fine, it still put him on instant edge. Iida's expression didn't change at his change in tone at all, but his eyes had a glint in them that wasn't there before.

"Somei is a national treasure of an academy! It has been a highly functioning boarding school for the most powerful families in Japan for over a century!" His voice level was a bit _too_ loud, and people were starting to stare, so Izuku knew he should just stop it as it was. Luckily, this was his stop.

"Welp, erm, this is my stop Iida, so I gotta go. See you at the entrance exams!" Tenya's eyes widened and looked like he was about to reply to him before Izuku sprinted off into the sea of people at the stop.

 _Damn Izu, you're really going to just leave him like that?_

 _You heard that guy, he was loud, too loud in my opinion._

 _Stop your chit chat. We need to figure out how to force Izuku to be able to use his power better._

 _Nana you're always so focused on his progress, why don't you relax._

 _No, I need the help Nana, please help me._

 _Alright Izuku, let me tell you something about One for All…_

 **One Month Left**

 _2:00, thirty yards away_

CRACK

 _12:00, ten feet away_

 _KTHUMP_

 _8:00 200 yards away_

 _SKRRIP_

"Young Midoriya, it's lunch time. Common, progress later, bologna sandwiches now." Yagi had pulled an all nighter last night(or in his case, and ALL NIGHTER), he stood by and monitored Izuku's control training, something he developed weeks ago so that his successor didn't rip himself apart while he tried using his power. Izuku all but was hopeless on it for the first few days, but something changed on the fifth day.

"Alright Yagi, but how was that just now?" Izuku was almost bouncing, it was a rare moment of him being proud of himself, and satisfied enough to take a break willingly. Yagi's deep blue eyes swept over the small forest enclosure they were in today, and aside from the two ripped apart trees and the rubble that was once a boulder, it was a beautiful field. A good day for a picnic, but a better day for training.

Izuku's brain was buzzing as it always way, its sea of knowledge and personalities was vaster and vaster everyday, it grew linearly with his strength. While it sometimes caused him problems, especially since the constant noise shot his initial ability to control OFA down the toilet at first, All Might still wasn't able to tell. Today though, it buzzed with excitement.

 _DAMN, THAT WAS PRETTY SLICK_

 _Your hand-eye coordination has definitely improved, kiddo_

 _That is nothing compared to his control! Still a little shaky, but it doesn't have that gaping flaw anymore._

 _Yeah but level of control is only for this amount of strength. Everytime he pushes himself he's going to relearn this every time._

Izuku pouted hearing that, but he knew it was true. Still though, right now, he was content to eat his bologna sandwich.

"Young Midoriya, please thank your mother for these delicious treats, it was quite kind of her to take time our of her day to make these for us." Izuku's mom was fully aware of his and Yagi's "relationship" but she wasn't quite fully informed on the basis of that relationship. Regardless, even if she thought it was a bit weird that his only functioning friend she had met was an unquestionably older man, especially a severely ill one, she was glad he was socially interacting. She had even heard mentions of a certain blue haired boy from her child's constant muttering.

Through munching on his mom's sandwich, Izuku mumbled out something about math and OFA, which Yagi didn't hear.

"What was that Young Midoriya?" Izuku swallows, looking sheepish.

"I'm only able to functionally use 4% of all of OFA throughout my body.. I'm not sure it'll be good enough for UA." Izuku's happy mood was once again smothered out by his own self doubt, something Yagi had been trying to fix about the boy.

"Midoriya, you do realize that "4%" is only an estimation. If anything, it's a minimum. There is a good chance that your 4% is my 9%." Yagi wasn't very good at math, but he had thought this through.

"Each hold of One for All added proportionally to the total power of the quirk. The more they used the quirk, the bigger the pool for the next generation. Why don't you think you've never heard of.. Nana Shimura.. My predecessor? She had the same quirk as me, but she was nowhere near as strong, otherwise she… nevermind that. The quirk grows. I used the quirk more than any other in this history, so logistically, your maximum potential should be multiple times mine own." Yagi wasn't used to talking this much he thought. Another thought he had was how dumbfounded Izuku looked at this revelation.

"Kid, your hobby is to do hero analysis, right? Well just do the math. You've seen me at my strongest, there are recordings of it everywhere. Do the math, you'll see what we've been calling "4%" really isn't that accurate when talking about my power. You're too strong for that. Remember that."

Dead silence filled the field, and as a breeze blew past, Yagi thought he noticed Izuku's eyes looking like they were… vibrating? But just his pupils, not his whole eyes. Yagi couldn't really tell though, since it was over in an instant.

 _He… isn't wrong._

 _BRO, WE'RE GOING TO BE STRONGER THAN ALL MIGHT!_

 _It'll take years though. Only through training can we really hope to compare_

"Oh." Izuku struggled to comment, tears were streaming down his face, and it was a _really_ good sandwich.

"Thank you, I'll do my best."

"Ah yes, well hurry up with that sandwich. You need to hurry up so you can healthily digest it before you do that eight minute plank and five mile run." All Might, ever the physical trainer. Tears streaming down his face still, started munching even faster. Turned away however, he did not notice the twitch of All Might eyes, because he just got a massive headache while looking into his successor's eyes.

 **IDK i thought this was a cool story and i haven't written anything in a while and felt like it. How do you guys like it being back? Like it better than it was before or nah? owo**


End file.
